


Entombed

by j_whirl44



Series: Podcast Girls Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, MAG 132 - Entombed, Podcast Girls Week Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Daisy's alone. Until she's not.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: Podcast Girls Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	Entombed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *all dialogue used comes straight from MAG 132- Entombed I did not come up with it*

Daisy wakes up and the world is black. She can’t move. It feels like there is dirt in her throat that prevents her to swallow even a little bit of the spit she is even able to muster. She tries to open her mouth to speak; to call out to someone, anyone, but when she tries she chokes. She coughs for a long time but she doesn’t know how long.

It’s not hot and she thinks that’s odd because this is clearly hell. Instead it's humid and smells so strongly like earth that it’s almost overwhelming. She still can’t see a thing but she closes her eyes anyway to try and focus on her body.

She realizes now she’s….standing. Maybe. She lifts a leg forward and she is actually able to take a step and Daisy thinks maybe that’s a good thing. Her body feels different. It’s not hot to the touch, in fact when she tries to touch herself her fingers feel unreal as they scratch up her arm. Her body doesn’t feel cold either though. Just unnatural.

She continues to walk, still unable to really see what’s in front of her. She walks until she slams into a dirt wall and realizes there’s a tunnel by her feet. It’s also now that she hears the moans of pain from someone off in what she hopes in the distance. “Save me! Help me! Please!” the voice cries and Daisy again tries to open her mouth to speak but this time she can’t even do that. Her lips refuse to open and she feels like she might break her jaw if she tries to go against the pressure.

She then feels that same immense pressure on her shoulders and she gives muffled screams as she’s pushed to the ground and lands face first into the dirt. Now she can open her mouth if only to be greeted by the clumps of dirt that now make their way to her lungs. She’s able to lift her head just enough to turn it on its side and lets out a choked scream. She thinks there’s tears in her eyes but it’s impossible to tell.

Her world is black and it’s like that day after day. Hour after hour. Not that time matters here.

When she has the strength she thinks of Basira. In fleeting moments where the suffocation allows her she thinks of all the things she should’ve said to her. It’s useless now to dwell on such silly things but Daisy wishes she could just hold her again like they did in those log nights where neither could sleep.

Daisy wishes she could sleep.

Her world is black and it’s like that day after day. Hour after hour. Today it’s raining.

Someone’s calling her name. Jon? No it can’t be. The only voices she’s heard here are the screams of others that reach out and grab her no it can’t be Jon he’s up there. He’s safe he should be-

“Daisy, can you reach me?” a voice that sounds like Jon says.

“I can’t. Can’t see you,” she replies. She blinks her eyes as that would help. It doesn’t.

“Follow my voice,” he says. She can’t pinpoint where his voice is coming from, the pressure on her head is too much. She crawls forward because it’s the only option.

Her arm hits what she thinks is another arm and he-Jon- yelps out in pain.

“You- You’re  _ real _ . You’re  _ real _ ,” she says in a voice she thinks is hers.

“Yes. I’m here, Daisy,” Jon says.

She takes a moment. Her breathing is better but only just slightly. She tries to smile, her lips pull her face tight. The pressure moved to her legs. She’s pinner again, but her mind clears.

“Daisy. Yeah. Daisy. That’s me,” Daisy says.

She’s Daisy. And that’s Jon. And he’s gone and done something stupid again. Unless this is still a dream and he’s still invading her consciousness. The hope that was in her chest for a moment dims away like it was never there.

This surely is a dream. A nightmare. It has to be. It’s what Daisy deserves.

Jon reaches out and grabs her hand, tells her he has a plan to get them both out. It’s then she knows that this is real because of course Jon had a plan.

It doesn’t work at first. They’re alone, but together.

She wants to talk but the pressure shoots back up to her head and it’s too much. She doesn’t want to not die in silence but it’s the only option.

Until Jon does his thing and then the pressure in her head is still there but her mouth opens and words flow out. It’s then that she realizes she doesn’t want to die. She wants to try and be better but she also doesn’t want that to come at the cost of being weak. She’s never  _ been _ weak. She’s always been the aggressor, the predator, the one with the sharp bite and the one who’s destroyed lives. She hates that she was that person, but there’s a part of her that respected it. THe thought of being on the other side, being the lame one, vulnerable to attack. It made her sick.

Then she thinks of the life she could’ve had if The Hunt wasn’t there every step of the way, guiding her down a path of wrath that she didn’t try to control.

She thinks maybe, if she makes it out, she could control it now.

But making it out doesn’t seem to be working. Jon can’t find his way and he’s panicking. Daisy feels the pressure all over but she fights it and she thinks she’s standing again now.

Slowly she hears Jon stand too, he’s back on the trail and the two of them slowly start walking forward. The only option.

The signing and moaning of the others around them drown out any sort of good feeling Daisy has in her stomach and she notices now they’re climbing up stone steps. They’re cold on her feet and she’s only just now noticed she’s not wearing shoes. 

There’s muffled sounds coming from the top of the coffin as Jon urges her to push.

They open it, pressure alleviates. Daisy feels her body again. She climbs out, she’s relieved and for the first time in God knows how long the smile on her face doesn’t hurt. There’s tape recorders scattered everywhere and the overlapping voices are a nightmare to comprehend but she doesn’t care. She’s out. She’s alive.

She sees Basira come through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode will forever be one of my faves also @ Jonny where !!! is !!! she !!!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
